Talk:Skaia
Second Prototyping We never saw a level-two prototyped battlefield. Rose prototyped her kernalsprite twice before entering the medium, making it jump from 1!prototype to 3!prototype. Possibly, therefore, the tendrils that Jade's prototyping added were not supposed to be there, as the planet should have not grown past the Dave-level. Note that the trolls' battlefield didn't have anything outside it. Lillypads on it, but nothing outside it. Also, when Jade took the battlefield for safekeeping, she only took the inside sphere, not all the other stuff. So maybe extra prototypings beyond what it should have are bad for Skaia? Or they could just add another layer of protection to the Battlefield from the Reckoning. ~anzkji | chat? 10:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I am pretty sure we did see a level 2 battlefield. Rose prototyped her kernel twice, but that doesn't change that it's simply 1 kernel. In a 4 player session the battlefield will always change 4 times (provided everyone has put some kind of information in their kernel), regardless of wether or not some of the kernels have been protoyped twice. I don't know if there is concrete evidence for this, but it's strongly implied that Skaia simply counts the kernels, and not the amount of prototypings of each kernel. :What we see in the troll's session is their Skaia, not their battlefield, in fact the battlefield seems to dissapear once the genesis frog uses Skaia as it's pond. You are right though that she only took the inner planet and not the tendril like outside, technically we can't be sure though if the tendrils count as the battlefield proper, because as you said, they seem to be for protection only. 12:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm. You don't think that it will change four times, no matter what, but possibly develop more or less depending on how much information is in each kernel? ~anzkji | chat? 12:46, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::If you think about it, the issue with Rose's kernel is not that she prototyped it twice before entering, but that it hatched before entering. Skaia would most likely change once a player entered, but if the kernel hatched on Earth, then when did the husks travel to Prospit and Derse? :::At any rate, there's no question that Skaia changed only once for each player, based on the shots of the battlefield in the gallery. --Neumannz (talk) 13:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::What? Rose's kernel didn't hatch before entering. Also I agree with you and Bitterlime, nothing has indicated that Skaia cares whether a sprite is single or double prototyped before entry, only that it is prototyped. It took the double prototype kernel and treated it like a single complex prototyping. The Light6 14:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah that's pretty much what I was trying to say. Skaia treats each kernel as single set of data, no matter how complex it is and I think the battle field itself will always go trough the same stages, regardless of the kernel info being prototyped once or twice. The battle field doesn't even seem to care about what information the kernel carries, it changes in a generic way, becoming more complex. Only the underlings and armies of light and darkness react specifically to the information of the kernel, changing their appearance to imitate the kernel data. But the battle field shows no signs of imitating the kernel data, it just requires data to grow, but doesn't seem to care about what that data is. ::::Also, yes, Jaspers is still surounded by the kernel in S:Enter. 17:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay. I understand that. I guess the only reason that I st:ll think that is because of the huge jump from a 64-square chessboard to the cube. Then again, from the cube to an entire planet is just as b:g, if not more so. Huh. ~anzkji | chat? 23:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC)